


... und was niemals sein soll

by inuverse



Category: The Knick (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An der Seite ihres Vaters schreitet Cornelia Robertson den Gang im Rhythmus des Hochzeitsmarsches auf ihren zukünftigen Ehmann zu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... und was niemals sein soll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [... and what should never be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858850) by [inu (inuverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu). 



> Timeline: Season 1x10 - Blut [Crutchfield]  
> Status: Idee & abgeschlossen im September 2015  
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte an „The Knick“ und den Charakteren gehören den verantwortlichen Autoren und TV-Anstalten. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

Die Orgel summt in freudiger Erwartung. An der Seite ihres Vaters schreitet Cornelia den Gang im Rhythmus des Hochzeitsmarsches auf ihren zukünftigen Ehmann zu. Ihr Herz schlägt schnell und sie wagt beinahe nicht, sich umzusehen. Ihre Mutter presst ein Taschentuch auf ihre Augen, um in eleganter Geste die gespielten Freudentränen weg zu wischen. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu ist die rohe Rührung im Gesicht von Cornelias Schwiegermutter echt. Cornelia blinzelt die Tränen, die jetzt in ihren Augen aufwallen weg. Bald werden ihre Familien vor Gott und für die Ewigkeit durch eine Hochzeit mit einander verbunden sein. Und Gott weiß, dass das bräutliche Weiß der Unschuld alles andere als passend für sie ist. Kümmert es Gott? Verurteilt er Cornelia für ihre Taten? 

Der Pater beginnt mit der Zeremonie, sobald Captain Robertson die Braut an den Bräutigam übergeben hat. Cornelia starrt auf ihre Füße. Sie kann dem Mann, der jetzt ihre Hände in seinen hält, nicht in die Augen sehen. Noch nicht. Sogar als sie die Ringe tauschen und das Ehegelübde sprechen, schafft sie es nicht. 

Seine Stimme ist tief und beruhigend. 

»Ja, ich will!«

Cornelia fühlt einen aufmunternden Druck um ihre Hände.

»Ja, ich will!«, echot sie in einem schwachen Flüstern.

Jetzt wird dieser Mann sie küssen (vor ihren Familien, Freunden, Kollegen), wird ihr durch eine Art Benommenheit bewusst. Ihr Ehemann, ermahnt sie sich sofort. 

_Ich bin jetzt sein und er ist mein._

Sie kann es nicht fassen, bis sie schließlich ihren Blick in seinen hebt. Vorsichtig lüftet er den Schleier. Und dann küssen sie sich. Cornelia glaubt, etwas in ihrer Brust würde explodieren und jeden Moment ihre Rippen sprengen, um wortwörtlich ihr Herz ans Tageslicht zu befördern und ihm auszuhändigen. Als seine Lippen ihre verlassen, umfassen seine fürsorglichen Hände noch immer ihr Gesicht.

»Ich liebe dich, Mrs. Edwards«, sagt er liebevoll.

»Ich liebe dich auch, Algernon.«

Obwohl es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern ist (wieder), kommt es Cornelia vor, als würde sie die unleugbare Wahrheit, die sie solange in sich verborgen hat, laut herausschreien, damit es die ganze Welt erfährt - endlich.


End file.
